Contact
by Tarawr
Summary: A small story of Pre-Ghoul Charon. Some may find it offensive, as it contains rape. You've been warned.


Charon stood beneath the stream of warm water, carefully washing his body. It had been a long day of training, and he finally felt the tension that had built up escaping his muscles, all of it washing down the drain.

With a stretch that made his spine pop a few times, he turned off the water and stood there in silence for a moment.

He wrung his long black hair until it was mostly dry and grabbed a towel. He dried his body, slipped on his clothes and fell to brushing his hair until it came untangled.

Charon carefully twisted his hair into a loose ponytail and walked out of the shower room, into the fresh destruction of the Wastes. It was enough to make him feel dirty again.

It had happened about a month ago, perhaps longer. Charon couldn't be sure of the days anymore. He hadn't really been a date oriented type of guy to begin with, and now that it was almost impossible to determine what day it was, he was even less so.

Either way, dates meant little to him for what he was designed to do.

Charon was heading to his quarters for the night, as he had been instructed to, when a hand reached seemingly out of nowhere to grip his shoulder firmly. He tensed up a little, but turned around to see a middle-aged man staring at him.

"Ah, Charon. There you are," The man said warmly. "Your orders have changed. I really need your help with something."

Charon didn't like the sound of this. More often than not, his orders from Mr. Sikovsky were less than enjoyable. But this man held his contract, and had so since before he could remember.

He had to obey.

Had to.

"Yes, and what is it that you need help with?" Charon asked like a good little lapdog.

The man smiled. It wasn't a pleasant smile.

"As you know, we have lost quite a few soldiers recently, and due to this, we need to… restock," He finally grasped the term he was searching for. "Since you're one of the best soldiers I have – young, strong – I will reward you with this task."

Charon's default angry stare turned to one of anger and confusion. He stared until Sikovsky went on.

"We have recently obtained a young girl. We believe she escaped from a vault. She is very pretty. Fertile and appears to be good for breeding." The man motioned towards a large building. "She is at the top of the stairs."

Charon finally understood what he was being told to do, and with an angry, blank stare, he nodded and began trudging towards the building.

He walked inside. It was completely empty. He had expected there to be a few of his fellow "soldiers," or anyone, really.

Charon shrugged it off and continued on up the stairs. He carefully opened the door and peered in. All that was in the room was a small bed that was barely big enough for Charon, let alone a whole other person. Then again, Charon was a pretty big person. Maybe it would be large enough for anyone else, but he was puzzled on how he would accomplish this order.

Even more puzzled, because there didn't appear to be anyone else in the room.

Suddenly, he heard hushed, struggled breathing coming from somewhere nearby. If he weren't trained to listen closely at all times, he might have missed it.

He took a calm step into the room, and eased the door closed. The hushed breathing grew more rapid. Charon realized after a moment of listening that the sound was someone crying and trying to be as quiet about it as they possibly could.

He took a few steps forward, his large boots making a hell of a noise. He followed the crying until he came to the other side of the bed and saw the figure of a girl hugging her knees on the floor, her face down and covered by medium length blond hair.

She was wearing a vault jumpsuit, her entire body shaking with each ragged breath.

For a moment, a small feeling of pity began growing inside Charon.

He ground his teeth together and pushed the feeling away. No time for pity. He couldn't let emotions get in the way.

He had an order to carry out.

Charon reached down and began wrapping his large hand around the girls arm, but she tugged away with sudden fierceness, scooting her body back until it was pressed hard against the wall.

She was giving Charon an angry glare from the floor, tears staining her eyes and face.

Charon straightened up and stared back at her observantly.

Sikovsky was right. Even when she was angry, she was still very pretty.

And, God, was she young. She couldn't have been much older than seventeen, as where Charon was twenty-three.

She didn't look like she planned on moving. Charon sat on the edge of the bed, near where the girl was seated on the floor. He looked around the room for a moment, and then back down at the girl who had buried her face back into her knees.

"Just go ahead and kill me," The girl muffled out.

Charon clasped his hands together and looked down at them uncomfortably, some of his black hair coming down over his face.

"That's not what I'm here to do…"

The girl looked up, confused. She seemed to be relieved in a strange way, but her expression almost seemed to ask, 'then what?'

Charon took a deep breath and motioned towards her body. "Take off your clothes."

"What?" The girl asked, a new wave of fear ripping through her. She tightened her arms around her legs, refusing to budge.

"I have orders…"

"Someone told you to have sex with me, so you're going to do it?" She seemed disgusted.

"You don't understand," Was all Charon could think to say. "I have to."

"I'm not having sex with you… I don't even know you."

"Things like that don't matter out here…" Charon made a point to look at her vault suit and the Pip-Boy permanently sealed to her wrist. "Different rules."

"No…" She shook her head, blond hair falling over her face again. "I'm not doing it. I'm saving it…"

Saving it?

The words echoed in Charon's mind. He realized with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. This girl was a virgin, and this was going to be her first sexual experience.

"Oh…" It slipped from his lips before he could stop it.

The girl looked at him like she had just convinced him to leave her be; maybe even release her.

"Please understand that I still have to do this," Charon went on. "I was ordered to do it, so I must. But I was not told how to do it…"

She looked up at him, obviously catching his meaning, but she was still having none of it.

"No, please… let me go…" Newly found waves of tears starting welling up in her eyes.

"I can't." Charon stood up in front of her. He grabbed her tense arm gently, but firmly enough to where she couldn't wriggle free. He pulled her to her feet, but she was still struggling.

"Please stop," Charon calmly said as he began removing her vault jumpsuit.

The girl was pushing him away as hard as she could, but to no avail. Once she realized how pointless it was, she tried to block her body from his hands, but he was very stealthy and quick in his movements. If she weren't scared out of her mind, the girl would have been impressed.

"Wait, wait!" The girl whimpered out.

Charon stopped undoing her vault suit and looked at her.

"W-what's your name?"

His brilliantly blue eyes squinted until he figured out what she was trying to do. He took his hands away from her clothing. "Charon."

"My name's Laura." She wiped away a tear and looked at him.

Charon moved back suddenly, making Laura jump in surprise. He sat on the edge of the bed once more and looked at her.

"So… have, uh… have you ever had sex before?" Laura asked, feeling a little foolish.

Charon nodded.

"Do I start, or…?" She fidgeted awkwardly, looking thoroughly confused. She took a breath in. "What's your favorite color?"

It made Charon want to laugh in an almost demented way. Here he was, half-raping a little virgin girl from the vault, and she was worried about little things like names and random favorites.

At least Charon could admit how fucked-up his mind was. That was a step in the right direction, at least.

He stood up and pulled his clothes off until all he was wearing was his hair tie. He moved his clothes off to the side with his foot, and when he saw the uncomfortable look on Laura's face, he sat back down on the bed.

Charon was very muscular and tall; a daunting figure indeed. And it didn't help that he was quite… well-endowed. It was her first time seeing anyone else naked and it was a little unnerving.

Again, he felt a pang of pity for this girl.

Charon motioned for Laura to step closer, and she cautiously did. He pulled her down on his lap until she was straddling it, her face a little higher than his.

He nibbled on her neck carefully, and she began to giggle and trying to break free of his lap.

"That tickles! Stop!" Laughter escaped her throat and she wiggled around wildly.

Charon held her in place firmly, and moved onto nibbling on her ear instead. She didn't seem to mind that as much, but she still tried to get him to stop.

He focused on her breasts, which were almost perfectly eye level with him. He undid her vaultsuit a little more until her bra was revealed, nestling two perfect handfuls. He carefully pulled the bra away until one of her breasts popped out. Charon wrapped his lips around one of the nipples, flicking it gently with his tongue and looking up at Laura to gauge her reaction.

She seemed to enjoy it enough to where she wasn't begging him to stop.

Still playing with her nipple, he lightly tugged on her hair until her face was against his neck. Laura understood what he wanted her to do and started licking his neck shyly, awkwardly. She noticed that his skin was much softer than what she had expected, and his hair smelled very clean.

She felt something hard poking at the crotch of her vaultsuit, and she jumped a little. Charon held her firmly in place, and she realized that it was his manhood. For some reason, this made her very nervous. Laura had never come this close to a sexual encounter, and it both excited and frightened her.

Charon eased the frightened girl off of his lap and looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'll be as fast as I can, okay?" He said as gently as a voice like his could get. He tried to look as unthreatening as he could as well, but failed miserably. His brows were permanently furrowed, his mouth always in a frown.

The girl nodded, but made no move to do anything about her clothing, so Charon took it upon himself. He stood up, and pulled her jumpsuit around her ankles. She still had her boots on, and after a few moments of hesitating, she pulled them off.

The young, curvy, beautiful girl stood there in nothing but a black bra and matching panties, shaking. It was obviously from fear, because the room was a pretty comfortable temperature.

Charon reached down and grabbed her waist in his hands, hoisting her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his hips. Charon carefully moved Laura's panties out of the way, and he placed the head of his manhood against her entrance, watching her reaction.

Her dark brown eyes widened with panic and she let out a gasp.

"What is it?" Charon asked, holding her perfectly still.

Laura searched for the words. "Will it hurt?"

That damn feeling of pity again.

"It might… I'm sorry. Just tell me if it starts to hurt."

Laura swallowed. "Okay…"

Charon continued to press himself inside of her, doing any small trick he could think of to get her to take him easier. He played with the small of her back, nibbled on her neck, ears, left trails of kisses on her smooth, pale skin.

None of it seemed to help her much, but he was trying.

Charon had about an inch or two inside Laura when she made a small, pained scream, her face contorting and turning red.

"Ithurts, ithurts!"

He pulled himself out and let her stand on the floor.

"Different position," He said, pulling her to the bed. He laid her down and got on top of her. He began pressing forward, and Laura closed her eyes as if she were bracing for pain or trying to block out the world.

He held still and stared down at her face. Charon didn't like seeing her in pain… for some odd reason, he couldn't stop feeling bad for her. Either all of his years of training, of detaching himself from any other living thing, were coming undone, or this girl had some strange ability to manipulate people.

He leaned his head down, keeping the tip of his manhood inside, and kissed her carefully on the lips. This seemed to surprise her. Laura opened her eyes.

She objected the man's kissing at first, trying to tell him to stop beneath the pressure of his muffling lips, but after ten seconds of trying to speak, she soon found herself kissing him back.

Her body got warm, tingly. Goosebumps spread over her skin, and Charon seemed to almost slide right inside of her.

He ever so gently thrusted in and out, breathing out on her neck, beneath her chin, on her chest.

Charon started moaning in his throat. God, she felt amazing. Tight, wet, warm, smooth.

Best of all, she was his right now; no one else's.

"Moan," Charon breathed out as he thrusted.

"What?" Laura looked confused.

"Moan for me…"

"I don't know how…"

Charon put his mouth down to her neck and bit - perhaps a little too hard - and Laura couldn't help but let out a moan of pain. It wasn't the moan that he was shooting for, but a moan nonetheless.

He stopped thrusting for a moment and looked at her neck, feeling a wave of guilt. It was red, perhaps bleeding. It was hard to see in the dim light, but judging by how powerful is jaws were, it was definitely going to bruise at the very least.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to do that…"

"Just hurry up." Laura said shortly.

"No, really… I didn't-"

"I said hurry up!" She was angry, her eyes starting to well up a bit.

Charon began thrusting, feeling a sickening mix of pleasure and pity. He wanted to make this experience as good as he could possibly make it for her, but he got too caught up in the moment; in fucking pointless emotions.

He didn't know anything about this girl, and he shouldn't feel bad for her. She was the one who wandered out of her little hole in the ground, and all Charon was doing was following orders.

Nevertheless, Charon wanted so badly to stop, but he had to do this, and he wanted this to be over for the girl as quickly as possible.

Out of what was probably guilt, he tried his hardest not to make any unnecessary contact with her. He quite literally wanted to get in and get out.

He was almost there… he got near climaxing three times, but it just wouldn't happen.

Charon looked at her chest, and so badly wanted to grope her breasts as they bounced up and down with each of his thrusts, but he restrained himself and settled for merely watching.

With one final thrust, mashing himself in as far as he could with a tiny bit of sweat dripping from his forehead, he came with a moan, clenching his teeth together.

Charon saw stars for a moment and stood in place, trying to gather himself. He was vaguely aware that he was still inside her, and pulled out.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and started getting dressed, looking at his feet in an almost sheepish manner the entire time.

He could tell that the girl was on the verge of crying even without looking at her. He just felt it.

Part of Charon wanted to comfort this beautiful creature, but what could he say? That he was sorry that he practically just raped her? That everything was going to be okay and she'd like her new life here with Sikovsky and what he had planned for her?

Charon stood there in silence, glaring at the cold cement floor.

No. There was nothing he could say or do to fix any of this. There was no way of consoling Laura. And for all Charon knew, Sikovsky could order him to do this again at some point in the future.

Perhaps to Laura again, or another girl.

No… there was no point in forming bonds and trying to fix things if he could be ordered the very next second to break those bonds.

There was no fighting this. Charon was a slave to that Sikovsky bastard, and probably would be until the day he died. The sooner he accepted this – the sooner he got rid of what little bit of soul that he had left – the less heartache he had to deal with in the future.

Charon allowed his expression to harden once more.

He could have attempted to comfort the girl. Could have told her that everything was going to be fine.

But what the hell would a guy like Charon gain by lying?


End file.
